


Halloween Special

by AspenDrake



Series: Points of Confusion [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Donut is being weird again, Halloween Special, He might have a cold, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Junior sneezes a lot, Sarge almost shoots grif, but it's an accident, posted a half-hour late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenDrake/pseuds/AspenDrake
Summary: Written on Halloween, published 30 minutes later. Sorry!





	Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoy! This took longer than it should have. I felt like Sarge and Caboose have a very good father/son relationship, so I tried to use that a bit here. The ending stinks, but I need to get some sleep, so there you go.

“Roar!” Caboose laughed. The Blue was dressed up as a dinosaur. The costume had shown up shortly after he had loudly announced what he wanted to be for Halloween. It would have been a mystery, except the costume was bright red.

“Yeah, Caboose, you’re a dinosaur,” Wash smiled. The freelancer was dressed as a cat. A black cat, of course. Tucker stood behind him dressed in a skin-tight police outfit. Carolina was dressed as a princess, smiling in a way that usually meant pain. Even Church was ‘dressed up’, so to speak. He had changed his avatar to a typical ghost.

Currently, the group was waiting on the Reds and Junior. The Reds were searching for Grif in a field of snowmen. Junior was attempting to get the last part of his costume on by himself so he could surprise his father.

“Honk!” Junior announced. The Blues turned around only to see what looked like Tucker, but taller and broader. Tucker was the first to break the silence.

“Aww, Junior!” he cried. He ran and hugged the Sangheili.

“Oh, great. Another Tucker I have to deal with,” Church grumbled. Tucker muttered something in his direction.

“Church, play nice,” Carolina reprimanded the AI. Junior honked and sneezed. From the disgusting splat noise and the disgusted blargh, he managed to get the snot on the visor. Tucker snickered.

“Junior, there’s a button on the bottom. If you hit it, it cleans the visor,” he advised. Junior fumbled with the helmet for a minute before honking in triumph.

“Blargh blargh honk honk honk blargh. Honk honk,” he crowed. Tucker patted the Sangheili on the back.

“Yes, very good, Junior. You have mastered the strange and inferior armor,” he told his son. 

“Neigh~” The whole group jumped at the new noise, minus Caboose, who made a similar noise back. He seemed disappointed when he received no more noises in response.

A well-sewn pink and purple horse trotted up. A brown body sat on its back, Lopez’ severed head on top of the body.

“Hola. Somos el jinete sin cabeza. Todavía no tengo idea de por qué estos idiotas no me dejaron usar mi cuerpo real. Te odio, Donut. Y tú, idiota médico,” Lopez announced.

(We are the headless horseman. I still have no clue why these idiots wouldn't let me use my actual body. I hate you, Donut. And you, idiot medic.)

“I still don’t know why I’m the back,” Doc weakly protested. 

“Because! You do an excellent job coming from behind!” Donut chirped. A loud groan followed the potential double entendre.

“Donut! Do you even know what half of what you say sounds like?!” Simmons groaned. Donut laughed again.

“It’s all in your head!” he replied. Doc muffled a snicker from behind Donut. His snickering was interrupted when Donut backed up, accidentally pushing his rear into the medic’s face.

Caboose was watching a very large pumpkin walk around. His costume was sideways somehow, both his legs through one leg hole. 

“Caboose!” Tucker squawked. “We just fixed your costume!” Caboose turned and gave him a blank look.

“Tucker did it!” he instinctively shouted. Church’s ghost avatar popped up next to the two.

“You can’t say that!” Tucker hollered. “I was hanging with Junior and Wash!” Caboose turned back to the pumpkin just in time to watch it move again. Everyone stared when a shotgun blast hit the large orange vegetable, making it yelp and start running.

“Aha!” Sarge whooped. The older Red was dressed like a vampire. His cape was red, of course, as was most of his outfit. “I knew pumpkins were evil and come to life on Halloween to kill us all!” He was stopped when he slipped on a patch of ice.

“SIMMONS! SAVE ME!” the pumpkin wailed. The top popped open to reveal Grif. He ran to hide behind the green-painted cyborg.

“What did you do this time, Grif?” Simmons grumbled. Grif looked up at him, betrayed.

“I didn’t do anything! I was going to sleep, but Sarge decided to shoot me,” he complained. Sarge charged in behind Grif.

“Oh. Just Grif,” he sniffed. “If that had been a real demon, I woulda killed it.”

“Guys, let’s just take Caboose trick-or-treating,” Wash grumbled. Donut jumped eagerly, almost dislodging Lopez’ head.

“Hang on, where’s Kai?” Grif looked around. Tucker spun in a slow circle, cutting off his argument with Caboose.

“Maybe she’s coming as a bottle of mustard,” Church snickered. Grif glared threateningly at the AI. 

“You know, ‘cause she’s yellow and cheap,” he finished. Grif howled and leaped at Church, falling straight through him.

“Yeah, still a hologram,” Church laughed. “Man, I love this!” 

A low growl cut through the noise. Church made a squeaking noise and re-appeared standing on Carolina. She shot an amused look at the AI, who flickered red momentarily. The Reds and Blues huddled around Wash and Carolina. This time, whatever was making noise howled. Almost silently, footsteps could be heard drawing closer. 

“Honk?” Junior asked. Tucker turned to him.

“No, you can’t fight whatever that is! What if it kills you?” he panicked. Church popped up in front of the two.

“Ooh, good point. I say go for it,” the AI sneered. Tucker swatted at him half-heartedly. Another howl had Church back to Carolina. The steps got closer until a feral snarl erupted from directly in front of the group. A werewolf jumped out of the darkness at them. From the way Church’s avatar froze, the AI had horrible fright response. Otherwise, the group screamed and scattered, even Caboose. He was hopping away, unable to actually run. Given his size and strength, no one had any doubt there would be no catching him. 

Tucker and Junior both ran in the same direction. The Sangheili seemed to be indulging his father from the way he was calmly trotting along. Grif squeaked and vanished back into the pumpkin, along with Simmons, who jumped in. Doc and Donut ran in opposite directions, dislodging Lopez, who started rambling under his breath. 

Carolina dropped into a fighting stance, backing up a couple of steps in surprise. Wash and Sarge chased Caboose, seeming to get into a competition over who could help the Blue first. 

The werewolf started laughing in a now-familiar voice. It reached up and pulled off its face, revealing Sister inside the costume. 

“You guys should have seen your faces! Thank goodness I was recording that,” she guffawed. Grif slowly emerged from his pumpkin.

“That was you?” he slowly asked. Sister nodded proudly.

“Yep! Seriously, though. Why are you and the grey guy sharing a hiding spot?” Simmons emerged with his face beet red.

“Can it, lemonhead,” the cyborg spat. Grif snickered, whacking the back of Simmons’ head.

He raised his hands in surrender at Simmons’ glare. 

“Principle of the matter,” he admitted. Simmons sighed and scrambled out of the oversized vegetable.

“Well,” Wash started. Sarge was helping Caboose, apparently having won the race and ensuing argument. “Let’s get going, shall we?” Everyone nodded eagerly.  
_________  
Caboose got enough candy that he was on a sugar rush for the next two weeks. Grif covered a house in snowmen for insulting Simmons. Sarge almost shot someone for laughing at the tall Blue. Carolina didn’t kill or maim anyone all night. Wash had more fun then he should have. Donut and Doc lost Lopez’s head. Tucker spoiled Junior, handing him all the best candy. And Junior actually broke the helmet from sneezing. In his defense, it’s hard to see a concrete wall when there’s blue-colored slime on your visor.

**Author's Note:**

> Points of Confusion will be updated (hopefully) before midnight. We'll see. Anyway, I figured I'd write something really quickly for you all, so enjoy!


End file.
